Sleepless Dark
by GentleHero
Summary: The final battle reaches the doors of Hogwarts School. Can Harry Potter beat off the oncoming darkness with the help of Aurora Charon? Or will the world be forced into darkness?


The day after the delivery of the news from Severus Snape dawned brightly, ironic to what the coming day would hold. Harry and the others stood within their school ready for the dangers that would come their way soon. Snape had explained that Voldemort's Fury had been like never before seen. There was no more time to train, or rest for a battle was upon them. Aurora's green eyes were wide as she stared out of the Astronomy Tower, although the fighters had been told to wait close to the entrance the lone girl couldn't just stand around. She had snuck off when no one was looking for her and made her way to keep an eye on the grounds, barely blinking as she watched waiting for any approach. She was so focused on the beautiful landscape outside that she didn't hear the gentle footsteps of company behind her.

"Aurora…" his voice was soft, not wanting to frighten her. Her head barely shifted, but he knew she had heard him. Their connection was strong, as if she could simply sense his location at all times They would always know where the other was so long as no one placed the proper wards to block the way. Since none knew what connection the pair had exactly, save Dumbledore, then it was unlikely they would ever encounter such a block. That is, if they made it past this day. "Are you alright?" As the words slipped past his tongue, harry realized how pointless the question was.

"I brought this upon everyone. All those kind souls waiting downstairs for a fight to the finish, and its my fault." She answered softly, Harry shook his head even though she wouldn't listen to argument.

"Not so, Aurora, Voldemort's plan has always been to finish off Hogwarts. A you did was give him motive to do it today versus tomorrow or the next day. This isn't all on you, Miss Charon, the fight was coming no matter what…" The blonde's head shifted but still she didn't turn to look at him.

"Though you say that, I still can't help like feeling I've done something that changed everything." Harry opened his mouth to respond but before he could Aurora turned, her deep purple robes swirling about her and she lifted a finger in front of her lips. "Don't, Harry, I know what you're going to say and I do not believe you are right. I understand this war was going to happen one way or another. What I take blame for is his wrath that those around us will face. If Dumbledore refuses to give me to Voldemort what is going to stop that wretched man from destroying the very stone around us?" Her hands shook slightly and she blinked. Regret shot through her form, but there was no longer anything she could do her choice had been made and she would fight, to death if she had to. Harry could only nod.

"Do you wish to go back to the others?" He asked gently, holding out his hand to her. She looked over her shoulder out across the field. Her eyes flashing brightly in the sunlight causing Harry's breath to catch. She never gave him an answer, nor took his hand. He watched her for a few moments, his hand falling after a few moments of waiting, silently he turned away from her and left the tower, waiting for her at the base of the stairs. The blonde remained still watching the field glistening in the sun and wishing she could run through it happily, part of her knowing she never again would. Lost in the daydream she almost didn't see the gate crash down at the end of the field and a large party of black cloaked figure's begin their march up to the castle. With a shriek she rushed down the stairs, Harry catching her arm as she rushed past.

"What is it?" he questioned as she tried to pull away.

"It's time." She yelled, continuing to try to pull free of him. "Come on!" Harry pulled her back up the stairs to the tower and looked out over the side. Spotting the parade of figures approaching the front entrance, without letting go of Aurora's wrist he grabbed some floo powder and threw it haphazardly into the fireplace there.

"Dumbledore!" He yelled, the old man's face appearing in the green flames.

"What is it?" Albus asked, though he knew what the answer would be. Aurora, still standing behind Harry was staring out into the open sky, trembling constantly as if the wait for Harry to answer was too much for her. Letting out a piercing shriek she wrenched her arm free from Harry's grasp and ran to the balcony's edge leaning dangerously over the side to watch the movement.

"They are here." Dumbledore nodded solemnly and turned to report to the others, disappearing from Harry's sight for a moment. Meanwhile the messy haired boy turned to look at his friend. "Aurora, careful." He muttered knowing it was unlikely she would listen to him nor heed any warnings given. When the old man appeared again he spoke in a hurried tone.

"Things will begin soon then, we must be ready." Harry's head gave one understanding bow before he turned away for good. Watching Aurora for long seconds trying to decide what to do now.

"Aurora…?" He asked, taking a few steps toward her "We must go now." She made no move to respond, as if se existed only to be a part of the tower and to watch with wide eyes as the intruder's approached. Harry sighed, figuring when she shook herself out of this she would come to join the fray. His thought's entered her mind for a second but still she showed nothing toward it, and he did the only thing he could, safely. He left. Walking briskly through the abandoned corridors of his beloved home, heart racing in his chest as the battle he'd prepared for, for years stood looming on the horizon. When he caught up with the others who now stood in the entrance hall he stopped his fast pace and looked out of the sea of fighters they had from all over the wizarding community. Officals, Fighters, Order Members, Parents, Students. Everyone stood together, tall ready to face whatever came through the door. Mrs. Weasley was the first to see Harry standing on the stairway.

"Harry!" She shouted, gladly, as if his presence there gave her some hope. She didn't notice the girl's absence until a few seconds later, "Where is Miss Charon?" Harry stepped down a few steps before responding, trying to think of a proper way to word it.

"She's still in the tower-" He would have continued speaking but a crunching sound was heard just outside the front doors, and the fighters began to jumble about to get into something resembling battle lines. Dumbledore and his Order Members watched the main doorway without blinking, while Harry raced down to join his friends and teachers. The doorway opened and in walked three hooded figures, one in front and two flanking it. Silence filled the room as the groups faced off, no one daring to move or make a sound until the front figure reached up and pushed his hood back revealing platinum blonde hair and piercing grey eyes.

"Hand over Aurora Charon, and your deaths will be painless." He hissed, Harry stiffened not fully understanding. The Death Eaters only wanted Aurora, they hadn't come for the final battle, just to take what they believed belonged to them. Or so it appeared from the way Draco Malfoy was speaking.

"And if we do not?" Dumbledore asked, raising a hand to calm the growling from his fighters. The old man took a few steps forward, calmly.

"Then Hogwarts will fall. Stone by stone." A second figure answered, unveiling to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange. Lupin caught Harry's arm to keep him from running up to the woman right then, but Harry stood rigid by Dumbledore's side. Draco caught Harry's gaze and his sneer darkened, the blonde boy had always been put off by Potter but now that he had taken what was rightly his the hatred grew even more.

"We will fight to stop you, Young Mister Malfoy" Dumbledore continued, seemingly un-phased by the threat before him. Unknown to this party up above them Aurora watched with wide eyes, every word wafting up to her. She knew if she turned herself in, or jumped off the tower now, there was a greater chance people would survive. Yet thoughts of Harry, of how sweet he was to her, how much he clearly cared about her kept her from climbing onto the balcony and throwing herself over the side. Down below another hooded figure entered the room waiting in line with the two flanking Draco, Harry's head hurt for a moment and his eyes widened as he realized this really would be a final confrontation. For Lord Voldemort stood in the doorway of Hogwarts School and only Harry Potter knew it.

"You will fail." Draco persisted. "Just give us the girl, Old man." He was trembling slightly as he spoke, almost as if he knew what power stood right behind him. Dumbledore noticed Draco's growing irritation and also took note of the new arrival and the appearance of many more persons waiting just outside the doorway. He turned to look at the young black haired boy standing beside him, sensing the tension from Harry's features Dumbledore deducted that Tom Riddle had arrived at last. Quickly Aurora, from her spot, recognized the scent of looming death, and trembled letting out shaky breaths and gripping tighter the the side railing.

"Oh gods" she cried softly, whimpering against the sunny sky. Praying to a god she didn't expect to hear or to answer her prayers. In the entrance hall Dumbledore decided what his best choice was then, taking a few more steps forward he opened his mouth to try to reason with the boy a little while longer. Harry, and the others followed Dumbledore's steps almost as if they knew what he was going to attempt.

"Tell me, Draco, do you truly want Miss Charon to go with you? Do you want her to be tortured into submission, into acceptance?" His voice was calm and luring, as usual. He spoke with a knowledge that could not be denied and yet still the blonde man trembled and tried to fight against it.

"Do not ask me that." Draco spoke as if the words caused him actual physical pain. Dumbledore and some of the other more knowledgeable adults recognized symptoms of The Eternal Bond, when done from master to servant. Draco could not think harmful thoughts against what Voldemort wished. That was why he was doing this, not because it was what he wanted for Aurora. From the way his expression twisted it seemed fairly plain that Draco Malfoy was glad Aurora had escaped and was somewhere safe, and that is the way he wanted it to stay. Harry could tell as well that Malfoy really loved Aurora, that realization of course caused Harry to cringe with slight jealousy. That was enough for him to rush forward past Dumbledore and out of reach of the other adults.

"You will leave her out of this!" Harry screamed brandishing his wand in Draco's face. "She has nothing to do with it anymore! Just leave her here!" A cackle came from the fourth figure, the one behind Draco and many of those waiting to fight froze with fear. A pale skeletal hand reached up and pushed the hood back as the Master moved to step up beside his followers, glaring with red eyes at Harry.

"So protective, Potter?" Voldemort hissed, the lines of a smirk rising on his features. "Protective of something that was mine in the first place." Draco's fists clenched where he stood just behind his Lord. "Enough Malfoy." The boy practically growled in response. Harry couldn't help but feel a little smug over this, both boys cared a great deal about Aurora. But Harry had her now and he intended on keeping it that way.

"Why do you need her so, Tom?" Harry retorted, fully aware by now that whatever plan Dumbledore had had was useless.

"That is none of your concern, Potter." Harry cuckled.

"Actually, it is, Tom. See, you want to take someone I am friends with from right under my nose. You, who murder without thought, expect me to hand over Miss Charon without any valid reason. I expected more intelligence from you…the great evil wizard and all that rot." The expression on Voldemort's face showed forced calm; Harry's words were getting to him just as the ex-student wanted. Both Harry and Voldemort were slowly drawing out their wands. Aurora, watching the followers waiting in their ranks outside the school, sensed the danger her partner was in and trembled further, for from her position there was little she could do to save him. Together they were the perfect fighting pair but separately, she didn't know if their previous talents would still have been retained.

"Careful Harry." Hermione whispered from her place by Dumbledore. Many had hoped by now Harry's tendency to simply jump into battle without a logical plan would have been refined, however it was quite clear from the image before tem all that this was not the case. Not even close to the case, in fact. Both wizards pointed their wands directly at the other.

"You speak too much, Potter." Voldemort sneered, his army jeering him on. Aurora's hands tensed over the balcony and she began to climb.

"You know, Tommy, you really ought to learn how to _die_ properly. You look just awful." Goading the other wizard into firing first was Harry's goal and it seemed he had grown very proficient at upsetting the older wizard. Both wizards knew that to start fighting now would begin the actual final battle and both were slightly tentative to begin it. For different reasons, Voldemort's faith in his followers was low and the Elite fighters weren't all prepaired. Harry worried about Aurora's safety, if he should start a fight she may show up and get captured. His thoughts were so distracted by the idea of her that he didn't notice his opponent raising his wand ready to strike.

"Stop." A powerful female voice said from outside, with enough volume for those inside ready to fight to hear. Voldemort's wand stood still as everyone turned to look beyond the doors, and the dark army to where a figure was standing up after landing on the ground. Aurora had jumped from the Astronomy tower and landed seemingly uninjured, Draco gasped looking at his ex-girlfriend. The way her purple robes swirled about her disturbed by the breeze, and her eyes looked fierce from the threat of oncoming war. Voldemort, Draco and many of the others took steps forward wanting to get closer to the target.

"Aurora" Harry sighed, his hand tense around his wand. The other Order Member's muttered to themselves and each other about just what this would do to the oncoming battle.

"Leave him and the others out of this, Riddle, you came here for me." Her tone was unrelenting and fearless, standing just before the evil army. She did not move at all though many stepped ever closer to her.

"Why should I stop at just you, Charon, when I am finally on the grounds of this place? Tell me, girl, what makes you think you alone are worth all this trouble." Voldemort exited the front hall of the school and moved through his legions to stand before Aurora, Draco moving just behind him, but staying out of sight of the girl embarrassed of what he had become, and what he had done to her the last time he had seen her.

"Of course I am not the only reason you have come, Tom. However, I know what you wanted of me. And I know you still want it. For the power of one mediocre person is not fulfilling to the Dark Lords needs. Sure the young Malfoy is a powerful young man but alone his power does nothing for you. You required the addition of a sort of connection between the two you wished to bond yourself too. Draco alone does not have that extra sensation you wished to have. That is why you needed me, you wanted to draw from Draco's affection, to pull that extra power, like what nearly killed you 18 years ago. Love, you wanted love." She had understood while standing up on the tower alone, while thinking through everything she had been told. It helped to explain why Harry and she had such a connection, because they cared about one another. Voldemort looked almost surprised, surprised and angry.

"How did you?" The dark lord shook as he stared the girl down. "No one knew! Not even most my trusted knew or understood why I wanted you two in particular. Why none other could replace you…" Aurora moved for the first time since she landed, tossing the long ponytail she wore over her shoulder and smirking at him.

"I'm clever. Something you didn't count on." She took a step closer, to which the dark lord stepped back. He wasn't afraid of the girl, no, it was that he couldn't comprehend how she had managed to figure out everything he had worked so hard to keep quiet.

"Charon." Draco said, stepping closer, at this point doing anything he could to keep her from being attacked. "Your assessment is misguided." He sneered, turning his cold demeanor on high, like he had when they were in school to hide all affection and all desire. "If my Master had needed us for that purpose he would have been sure to check if I cared o much about you as you seem to think. But you are wrong, Girl. For I lied to you all this while, told you I loved you, led you on. To meet this end. To give my master what he asked me to get him. You. Your power, the kind none of his other followers possesses. Knowledge, intellect, and magic all combined in one beautiful body." The blonde girl stared, unblinking and unsure. Voldemort sensed the cover-up his follower was making, and thought it was an excellent plan. His expression settled back into its normal ugly state and he grimaced at the girl.

"Then he is still only here for me. And here I am, so you can take me. You don't need anyone else. I'll go with you, I'll do whatever you want. So long as these people remained unharmed." Harry shook his head and ran forward through the crowd, falling to his knees before his bonded partner.

"Don't do this, Aurora. They will kill you, and you've done nothing wrong. Please." He pleaded, uncaring of whatever retorts Voldemort and his minions came up with.

"Awww how cute" Belatrix muttered, her eyes flashing.

"Potty's fallen in love" Draco continued, both he and his aunt moved forward to capture Harry's arms and force him to stand. All the while his partner just stood still staring over him straight at the Dark Lord.

"Let him go." Hermione shouted, rushing forward, followed by the Order and finally Dumbledore. Both armies were at their full outside the castle now. Dumbledore waved his wand and the large oak doors boomed shut, sealed forever against the battle. Hogwarts would not fall. Voldemort's attention was all on Harry now, he raised his wand no longer willing to wait for this moment.

"Crucio." One word was all it took to send the armies into a frenzy. Spells were shot back and forth, Death Eaters and Order Members running off to all sides buried within the call of the battle. Only Aurora didn't move in the slightest. Though her heart wanted to break as she watched Harry suffer, she would not give in. She would not fight the Dark Lord and let him see her powers, or let him steal them from her. If nothing else, she would survive this, she would find a way later (should it come to that time) to bring He Who Must Not Be Named down on her own. Belatrix stood guard over Harry's writhing body while Draco turned to meet his ex's gaze.

"Aurora." He hissed, stepping right up beside her and whispering in her ear. "He is going to die, they all are. Every person you care for now, will fall here and you will be alone. This is your last chance, Charon. Join us, come back to me. Live with us, immortal and strong for eternity." She fought off a shiver as he pressed close to her. A feeling she was used to and missed so very much. His voice was seductive and she wanted to believe him, wanted to as he asked simply so she could hear him speak for longer. An effect Draco knew to use to coax her back to him. If only to save her from being harmed. But he hadn't counted on her falling for Potter. So it was the sounds of Harry's pain that sent her back into reality. Reminded her, this wasn't what she wanted. She hadn't come there to be swayed into submission. No more would she be a puppet for others to use. She had been the Head Girl of Hogwarts School and she would fight for its survival. Even if it meant she herself fell on its grounds. Not even bothering to point her wand at him she reared her arm back and punched Malfoy square in the stomach, knocking him back, over Harry, to land in front of Voldemort. The surprise ended the unforgivable curse being cast on her partner and Aurora rushed to his side.

"Harry." She touched his back and a gold light flowed from her hand into his body, healing his wounds. The pair hunched on their feet and readied to fight, enough was enough. They both wanted this wicked man dead and here was their chance to take him out. Wands at the ready the pair rose in unison while an enormous battle swirled about them, they seemed to move in slow motion. Just in that moment it was their world and their will would be done.

"No." Belatrix lunged at Harry but Aurora moved quicker, she pushed her partner out of the way and shot a stream of spells at the other witch. That took care of her without a problem. Meanwhile, Draco stared with wonder the way the pair moved, almost cat-like and choreographed. Voldemort wasn't unhinged in the slightest however for his gaze caught a battle happening just a few feet away.

"Potter, perhaps you should pay attention to your surroundings" Harry looked at the dark wizard and then to where he was pointing. There he saw Neville dueling with three Death Eaters, easily outnumbered and overpowered. He watched with growing horror as Neville's wand was snapped out of his hand and crunched beneath a foot and three wands were pointed at Harry's friend who stood strong and brave after years of gaining his courage beside the hero.

"Neville! No!" Harry shouted, though he knew it was too late now.

"What do you think, Draco? Shall we give the younger Longbottom the same fate as his parents?" Draco looked back at his master, attempting to ignore the twinge at Aurora's devastated features. All it would take was a nod on his part, he would never have to say 'yes' or 'no', either way in the end she wouldn't forgive him. But did it really matter anyway, at this point it seemed like she would never again belong to him. Inclining his head only half an inch to signify compliance, Draco gripped his wand tighter and marched toward Neville.

"Draco…" Aurora whispered, loud enough for only Harry to hear. The blonde boy pointed his wand directly at the other boy, while the three Death Eaters guarding moved aside to let their Master's heir pass through.

"Crucio" Draco whispered, it took all of his anger over loosing Aurora, took every emotion he had about her and his life to be able to cast the spell correctly. Yet he had done it. Neville fell to the ground screaming as pain tortured him into insanity. Even if he survived to the next day, his mind was gone; Neville Longbottom was the first victim of the Final Battle. On his knees Harry whimpered watching his friend be tortured into oblivion by an enemy. That image enough would have made most men fall to the darkest depths themselves, but not Harry Potter. He was stronger than that, or so they had told him. From the steps of the school Dumbledore watched the fight, knowing how it would end, his expression was grim and unchanging. His usual twinkle was non-existent, which would have hinted to anyone who looked that something was wrong.

"Harry" the headmaster called, but the Hero didn't look, only Aurora caught the old mans voice. Her eyes were hard as she looked at him. Ever the ice queen, Dumbledore thought. "I'm sorry" He said to her from across the field before disappearing safely away from this battle, running for his life like a coward. Aurora's brows furrowed as she looked to where Dumbledore had just stood. She didn't understand, nor would she for a while, what he had done. Her attention was drawn back to Neville's form by a sound from her partner. She looked to see Tonks running straight for Draco, ready to rip him to shreds for what he had done to the other boy. But before se could even arrive Draco flicked his wand to her and uttered another unforgivable.

"Avada Kedavra" As the green jet hit her she fell, a shell-shocked expression stuck forevermore on her features. Nymphrodora Tonks became the second to fall. The battle raged around them, screams from every side of the field called for attention, for assistance. But there was nothing much that could be done. Aurora and Harry saw many of their side falling beneath the wands of their opponents. Voldemort cackled with glee as he watched the destruction his followers created, the wicked wizard moved to the wooden doors of Hogwarts school, knowing they were enchanted so he wouldn't be able to get in yet still he would try. Waving his wand at it the doorway was set on fire, flames streaming up over the stone walls making large clouds of smoke rise to cover the originally beautiful day.

"Harry, you have to get up!" Aurora whispered hurriedly, for the brief moment the Dark Lords attention was not on the hero. "We have to go, or fight. We cannot just stay here and watch as our friends and family falls right before our eyes. What sort of hero would that make you." Harry's green eyes were set where many members of the Weasley family were fighting. Where two of the same height and build were defenseless and about to die.

"I can't…" He whispered, letting the shame of his failure wash over him. "I failed."

"You haven't. Not yet, Harry. Just get up. Fight." Tugging on his arms, determined for him to move, to fight. But he wouldn't budge. Those he loved were dying, and there was nothing he could do to save him. Nothing he could do to fix what had already begun to break. People who had been his family for the previous seven years fell to the ground, stone cold dead. Green eyes watched as the last of his father's friends fought, proud, strong and able against Lucius Malfoy, he watched as the dark wizard disarmed Lupin and sent him flying back hard into a tree, body falling limp to the ground. Remaining there unmoving. As far as Harry could tell Reamus Lupin was dead. Angry screams of a girl could be heard nearby; Aurora looked over in time to see Ginny trying to fight her way to the green-eyed pair. She didn't make it as Voldemort turned in response to her screams and shot a spell directly into her chest. She too collapsed to the ground unmoving. This wasn't a battle any longer, simply a slaughter. The Order and its allies was no match for the Death Eaters, this much was clear to them all, but it seemed to not change a thing. They would all fight to the death, they would at least go down in the history books as having tried. Many more members of Harry's side fell to the unforgiving murderous curse, and soon bodies lay unmoving on the ground. Some eyes wide and dead, others eyes closed and appeared to be only sleeping. Finally, for the first time since this fight had started Harry looked up at Aurora, she smiled sadly at him and nodded in the direction of where Mrs. Weasley was. Harry turned in time to watch as the only mother he had ever known was cut into pieces by a dismemberment curse. Her blood stained the green grass, and Harry cried.

"Mum!" Ron called out, having also turned in time to see his mother's death. Hermione stood at her boyfriend's side, immobile and stunned. Her parents were safe in the woods, at least for now, but still the horrible way Mrs. Weasley had gone was enough to make her sick. Until then Harry had tried to stay up straight, tried to keep himself composed enough to at least defend himself if any Death Eater got smart and tried. But after seeing what had happened to a woman who had treated him like her own he could not even look up any longer. Harry Potter was broken beyond repair, and the fight wasn't even close to over yet.

"Don't let him go!" Aurora shouted over to Hermione, both girls were fighting to keep thousands of tears from falling. The brunette girl nodded, sadly, back and gripped tighter to her boyfriend who was trying to run directly into the fray. "Let go and he dies…" Aurora continued, quietly now. She knew what would follow. Kneeling beside Harry she cupped his face in her hands.

"I can't" Harry choked.

"You gave me the strength to keep going when all I wanted to do was fall down dead. I wanted to escape the pain and the world, never wanted to have to deal with tragedy every again. But, Harry, what about the light at the end of the tunnel?" Truth said Aurora had no hope left either, but it pained her to watch Harry give up. "You're the great and famous Harry James Potter, are you really willing to sit here and let the world fall around you while you cry?" She forced his face to look at her, emerald eyes staring directly into tearstained ones. "A lot of people are losing those they care for, but if you don't stop it now, Harry, everyone will be lost. Is that something you want to risk? What about Ron? Hermione?" The powerful words grew softer, as if she was almost afraid to say the next thing. She never got a chance to, however, for as her lips parted to speak a shout came from feet away. Both of their head's shot up in response and looked over as Ron broke free from Hermione's grasp and ran with his wand out and anger boiling within him directly at the death eaters who had murdered his family.

"No." Harry shouted, reaching out for his best friend, watching helplessly as Hermione, after glancing back for a second, and followed Ron's suit. The look in her eyes as she shared a look with Aurora had said 'I'm sorry, Goodbye' that almost brought the blonde girl to her breaking point. But Fate had other plans. Draco ran past Aurora, as if searching out Hermione, after years of her intelligence getting the better of him here was his chance for revenge. Aurora would never be his again anyway, why try to redeem himself in her eyes when he was the Dark Lord's Heir, he would have anything he wanted anyway.

"'Mione!" Aurora shouted, trying to warn her friend. Little good the warning did anyway when Hermione's back was turned Draco easily disarmed her and tackled her to the ground. Wands mostly forgot they fought with fists, anger fueling each movement. "MALFOY STOP!" Aurora said, forgetting Harry for a minute and racing forward. The scene laid out as such, Ron far ahead in a battle with those who killed his parents, Hermione and Draco a little behind rolling on the grass clawing at each other trying to finish this all off, Aurora racing to assist and finally Harry Potter broken and alone sitting on the ground. From the stairway Voldemort cackled, the sound filling out to every corner of the field.

"Well well well," The wizard snickered, advancing on the shattered 'hero' "Look up, Potter." Voldemort gestured to the three friends Harry still had remaining. "Which of them will fall first, your loyal sidekick, the young intelligent mudblood or the girl you long for, hmm? Go ahead, Potter, try to stop their deaths. Its too late for you to win. This war is over I am the victor." Harry looked up and watched as Aurora ran to stop Ron, as the red headed boy was easily out dueled by the several death eaters he fought. Harry's eyes widened as he watched Aurora jump kick one of the wizards down in the ground landing on his back the sound of his neck cracking could be heard even far away, once more the Dark Lord cackled. "My My, your little witch has killed someone now. She showed her true colors." Aurora rolled on the ground and picked up Rons wand, easily avoiding the spells of the other DE's. She tossed the wand over to Ron and the two stood back to back trying to fend off the massive crowd of evil that seemed to grow with every second as other DE's finished their battles and came to join this one. Aurora pulled off feats that astounded anyone who saw them, practically flying above the others heads knocking many death eaters out with hard knocks on the head. She was so focused on those she was fighting she didn't notice Ron having his wand snapped in half or the several wizards who shouted the killing curse all at once. It wasn't until the green jets were shining beneath her that she looked down at Harry's best friend and watched as five jets of the spell it him and he crumpled to the ground, dead.

"The loyal sidekick, gone." Voldemort hissed, smirking out over the destruction that he had created. "And next?" the evil man's attention turned to Hermione. She and Draco were still sparring but it was clear the girl was losing.

"Just give up, Granger. I won't kill you if you surrender." Draco grunted as he pushed her hands back on the ground. The girls only response was to spit on his face, she knew her boyfriend was dead, she wanted now to follow him even in death. "Fine, have it your way" He took his hands and placed them firmly on her tanned neck tightening his grip with each second until she gasped out her last.

"Thank you" And she too was gone.

"What do you have now, Potter?" Volemort continued. "You're all alone here, Harry." The boy stood, anger boiling beneath his skin. He had watched his family be slaughtered, then his best friends. He looked over where Aurora was still battling her opponents fervently.

"I have her." With three words Harry pulled out his wand and began a fight with the man who murdered so many. Fearlessly they fought both accomplished fighters, neither doing anything underhanded. They simply fought as students would.

"You can't beat me, boy." Voldemort prodded, and though Harry knew deep down the Dark Lord was right at the moment it didn't matter. He would fight to die if he had to, just as every other member of the Order had done. They had died for this cause, what made him better than them. The sounds of their duel made way down past Hermione's body and Draco's still standing form, to Aurora. She stopped the fight and turned to look, had it not been for Malfoy's keen eyes Aurora probably would have been killed when her back was turned. It was clear that Voldemort was more powerful, Harry was too broken to have much magic behind his spells, too sad to hold meaning. The Dark Lord needed only to side step to miss being hit before shooting three curses back at the younger boy.

"You will not win, Potter." Draco yelled up at his onetime fellow student. Aurora could not speak, her mouth was open but no sound would come out. She only had the ability to watch as her friend fought for his life, and for all the lives that had been lost. Harry ignored Draco and continued to fight, oblivious to the one other living and conscious fighter on his side, watching him with pained eyes. The fight went on and on until exhaustion was clear on Harry's face and Voldemort took advantage of his opponent's weakness, taking the wand out of Harry's hand.

"You cannot fight now, Harry. You're defenseless, and alone" Voldemort snickered, the death eaters coming up to form an almost complete circle around the pair. "No one else here can help you.

"That is not true," Aurora said, trying to rush forward. Draco caught her arm and kept her in place. Eyes terrified by the scene before her she hadn't the will to fight her captor off.

"What will you do now, Potter?" Many coaxed, knowing the boy had no choice but to give up, he was alone on the battlefield. Standing before the Dark Lord Harry Potter took a deep breath, looking back for a moment to catch Aurora's eye. She shook her head at him, tears falling down her face.

"Forgive me, Aurora," He whispered, looking at the dark lord once more before disappearing from the Hogwart's grounds. Harry Potter had run away instead of finishing the fight, instead of dying for the chance everyone around him had died for. Now only Aurora stood on the blood ridden battlefield. Only she stood for the good side, and only she had to suffer the shock of having watched two great Hero's run like cowards. Draco released the wrist he had held, his job of keeping her alive was done, there was no more he could do for her as the piercing red eyes of Voldemort swept upon her.

"Now who is alone, girl?" The pretty blonde felt tears leaking from her eyes, the knowledge that now it was over invading her mind. She had no choice but to go with them now, that or die. Too heartbroken to remember why she'd been fighting in the first place, she felt someone pushing her down and she did not resist.

"There's no fight in her left, My lord." She heard the voice she had known for so long speak, the voice of the man she still loved.

"Say goodbye to her then, Draco, Ms. Charon's story ends here." The Dark Lord responded, Aurora knew not if her parents were watching, she didn't know how they felt about this or if they cared that she would likely be killed very shortly. In her mind, they were the traitors, in theirs she was. That much was certain. The silent girl felt movement at her side, a hand touched the small of her back gently and she tilted her head to look at the person, sad green eyes gleaming with tears.

"Goodbye Aurora." His grey eyes were compassionate for a second, but then they turned hard and cold. For all intents and purposes she was dead before him, he could no longer care for such scum. Draco turned from her, turned from the battle field and walked off at the side of his Master. That sight was too much, Aurora's eyes rolled back in her head even before any wands were pointed at her. She felt her racing heart slow, and a sleepless darkness overcame her. The world would fall into Voldemort's clutches, into deep despair.

'So this is death…' As one more body joined the countless others of the fields of Hogwarts Castle.


End file.
